The present invention relates generally to curing self-polymerizing resin for dental purposes and more particularly to improving on the curing rate of a conventional resin system using a pyrimidinetrione derivative as a polymerization initiator and various organometal and organohalogen compounds as promoters, without detriment to its own characteristic features such as transparency, color tone stability and physical properties.
In recent years, self-polymerizing dental resin systems have generally been used, which rely upon a pyrimidinetrione derivative as a polymerization initiator and various organometal and organohalogen compounds as promoters. These resin systems have been known to be better than those relying on organic peroxides as polymerization initiators and aromatic tertiary amines as promoters in terms of transparency, color tone stability and physical properties, but are still subject to a problem that their polymerizing/curing rate is unacceptably slow.
An object of this invention is therefore to provide a solution to a slow polymerizing/curing rate problem associated with self-polymerizing resins without detriment to the transparency and color tone stability characteristic of the cured products, using a pyrimidinetrione derivative as a polymerization initiator and organometal and organohalogen compounds as promoters.